Fujoshi Hunting! Yaoi Island
by Karen Illushionist BidoNagisa
Summary: Semua hal-hal berbau 'yaoi' yang ia cari saat di pulau Lioccot. Hayo, mau request pair apa? Bebas kok x'D
1. Chapter 1

**Halo minna, ada yang masih ingat gak sama Karen? *geer*.**

**Huft, enggak usah banyak omong deh, langsung aja ya!**

**Kali ini, Karen membuat sebuah fanfiksi 'Yaoi' yang 'banyak lemonnya' *digeplak!*, tapi, sebelum Chapter-nya mulai, Karen mau minta VOTE dulu dari readers sekalian, silahkan jawab lewat review, atau PM Karen ya XD.**

**VOTE:**

**Lebih setuju Pair 'ShuuMamo' atau 'HiroMamo'? sebenarnya, dua-duanya ada nanti, tapi Karen minta pendapat kalian dulu, maunya yang mana yang dibanyakin.**

**Menurut kalian, diantara Haruna sama Fuyuka, yang cocok jadi Fujoshi itu siapa? Vote ya jangan lupa XD.**

**Kalo misalkan Hiroto dan Gouenji taruhan, kira-kira siapa ya yang cocok jadi seme *ok, ini crack pairing*, Hiroto, atau Gouenji?**

**Karena ini Scene-nya FFI, Karen sekalian mau bikin lemon anak-anak FFI-nya *plak!*. Yo, kalian lebih setuju 'MarkFidio' atau 'FidioMark'? Sebenarnya, Karen emang sukaan yang pertama, tapi karena banyak yang suka FidioMark, akhirnya Karen minta pendapat kalian readers (_ _). **

**Kalo ada lime Edgar, kira-kira cocoknya di pair sama siapa ya?**

**Terus selain Mark, yang cocok di pair sama Fidio lebih baik Rococo, atau Hidetoshi?**

**Hayoo, mau request pair apa di Inazuma Japan? Bebas kok XD.**

**Nah, segitu dulu, nanti setelah chp-1nya mulai, Karen bakalan langsung ubah Fict-nya ke dalam RATE M. SO, PLEASE VOTE :Dd.**

**-KarenIllushionistBidoNagisa-**


	2. Magic?

**Minna-san, karena udah banyak yang vote, akhirnya Karen gak bisa nunda fict ini lama-lama XD. Langsung aja ya, kita ke hasil vote:**

**HASIL VOTE:**

ShuuMamo (pasti sering muncul).

Haruna (Tidak akan berubah).

Hiroto (Maybe berubah).

MarkFidio (Maybe berubah).

Kazemaru (Maybe berubah).

Rococo (Maybe berubah).

FREE XD (Yang penting Inazuma Japan).

Request Pair:

**Watanabe Mayuyu= KidouXSakuma**

**Mori Kousuke18= HirotoXShuuya**

**Yukitsukiyomi14= FudouXKidou**

**Tsubaki Audhi= MamoXKaze, HiroXMido, ShuuXMamo, KidouXSakuma**

**Kyoko Er-chan= MamoXKaze, HiroXMido,ShuuXMamo, KidouXSakuma**

**Diffa-chii 'Kizuka-chan (lewat PM)= Slight Straight (untuk pemanis) *pairnya terserah* *plak*.**

**Nadyaandiennadien (lewat FB)= KidouFudou,GouenKaze.**

**Megumare Hikaru=HiroMido (maaf, buat Megumare-san, Karena Genda buat anggota IJ, saya gak bisa kabulkan).**

Nah, karena sudah ada hasil vote, maka fict ini akan resmi dimulai *kabanyakan omong*. Tapi, pair yang kalian request ataupun yang kalian vote, belum tentu gak dikabul lho, bisa aja ada, soalnya ini tergantung sama Haruna lho *plak*. Yep, banyak hal nista yang akan terjadi, jadi, bersiaplah readers. Happy reading XD.

* * *

_**Fujoshi Hunting! Yaoi Island**__© Karen Illushionist BidoNagisa_

_**Inazuma Eleven**__ © Level-5_

_Rate: __**M**__ (YAOI LEMON EKSTRA(?))_

_Genre: __**Romance, slight humor**__XD._

_Bahasa yang digunakan tidak terlalu baku._

_Dont Like, Dont Read!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-__**Fujoshi Hunting! Yaoi Island-**_

_**Chapter 1: Magic?**_

_**-Masih lime ShuuMamo. Lemonnya chp depan karena di sini misterinya baru dimulai-.**_

* * *

Lioccot. Sebuah pulau penuh warna dan penuh Legenda mistis yang menjadi tempat diselenggarakannya ajang _Footbal Frontier Internasional_, sebuah kejuaraan sepakbola dunia tingkat SMP. Tentu saja, semua orang yang tergila-gila dengan olahraga ini, dan sudah menjadi bagian inti dari tim mereka, pastinya akan ikut main di kejuaraan ini.

Tak disangka, perjuangan demi perjuangan yang menghabiskan banyak waktu yang peluh, telah hampir sampai ke titik puncaknya, di mana sebentar lagi akan duel final antara ke dua tim, ya, tinggal sedikit lagi, setelah ada satu tim lagi yang kalah.

_Inazuma Japan_. Sudah tenang, hanya tinggal menunggu siapa lawan mereka di final, karena sudah pasti mereka akan masuk final. Hari esok, pertandingan antara tim _Orpheus VS Little Gigans_ akan segera diselenggarakan. Tak ada yang gelisah di hati para pemain tim Jepang ini. Ya, mungkin bagi Endou sang kapten, dia sangat teramat mengharapkan _Orpheus_-lah yang masuk final, karena ia ingin sekali lagi bertanding melawan mereka. Tak tahulah, toh hasilnya akan diketahui esok hari.

Pukul 9 P.M- Villa Inazuma Japan.

Saat ini, para pemain tim Jepang masih asik dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Ada yang masih makan malam, ada yang dengan menonton TV, ada yang sedang iseng-iseng _update_, bahkan ada yang hanya duduk termenung sambil bergalau ria.

Para manajer saat ini sedang mencuci piring-piring kotor. Ada Aki dan Fuyuka di sana. Tunggu, hanya berdua? Lalu, ke mana satu orang lagi, iya, ke mana Haruna?

* * *

TAP... TAP...

Gadis berambut biru laut yang diketahui adalah Haruna itu tengah berjalan ke arah kamar Endou, sang kapten tim _Inazuma Japan_. Karena sekarang sudah cukup malam, Haruna tentu saja sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur, ia sudah bilang pada Aki dan Fuyuka akan tidur duluan.

Saat ini, gadis berkacamata itu tengah memakai sebuah baju terusan berwarna putih se-lutut, dan tidak berlengan. Rambut biru pendeknya dikuncir ke belakang, dan dia mengenakan sepasang sandal tidur warna _pink_ dengan motif _hello kitty_.

Berjalan perlahan, sampai akhirnya Haruna berhenti di depan kamar Endou. Endou memang sekamar dengan Kabeyama dan Gouenji. Jadi, walaupun Haruna menyangka kalau Endou masih berkumpul dengan yang lainnya, Haruna sudah yakin kalau Gouenji atau Kabeyama sudah ada di kamar jam segini.

Tok... tok... tok...

Haruna mengetuk pelan pintu kayu cokelat itu. Beberapa lama ia mengetuk, sampai akhirnya pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Gouenji di sana.

"Gouenji-_senpai_!" Haruna langsung menyapa Gouenji seperti biasanya. Sementara Gouenji hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis, lalu mulai bertanya.

"Lho, Haruna. Kamu ada perlu apa ke sini?" tanya Gouenji dengan wajah datar. Haruna langsung memperlihatkan sebuah kamera digital miliknya pada Gouenji. Gouenji heran dibuatnya.

"Untuk apa itu?" tanya pemuda berambut bawang itu sekali lagi, menunggu jawaban pasti dari Haruna.

"Begini lho Gouenji-_senpai_, malam ini, aku kan mau tidur duluan, takutnya, nanti tiba-tiba Kogure-_kun_ menyelinap masuk ke kamarku. Soalnya, daritadi sore Kogure-_kun_ kayaknya mau banget ngeliat isi kameraku. Aku takut nanti kameraku diapa-apakan lagi. Satu-satunya tempat yang paling aman ya di sini, di kamarnya Endou-senpai." Gadis berambut biru laut itu menjelaskan dengan wajah yang sedikit memelas. Akhirnya, Gouenji hanya menghela nafas singkat.

"Hm, baiklah, kamu boleh menitipkannya di sini." Gouenji akhirnya menerima kemara digital merah muda itu. Melihatnya, Haruna tersenyum senang, lalu segera berpamitan pada Gouenji.

"Yasudah, udah dulu ya Gouenji-_senpai_. _Oyasumi_." Haruna-pun berbalik arah menuju kamarnya, tak berapa lama kemudian, bayangan gadis itu sudah benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Gouenji.

'Yosh, aku harus buru-buru lanjutin _Doujinsi yaoi_-ku sebelum Aki-_senpai_ dan Fuyuka-_san_ kembali ke kamar!'

'Khihihi, Haruna Otonashi. Orang yang menarik.'

"Eeeh...?" Haruna membalikkan badannya karena merasa ada yang memanggil namanya barusan. Namun, di sana tak ada sosok siapapun, membuat Haruna bingung.

"Ah, sudahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Akhirnya, karena tak mau ambil pusing, Haruna lekas meninggalkan lorong Villa yang sepi itu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

**Xxx**

* * *

Pukul 11 P.M-Kamar Endou.

Krieet...

Krieet...

Krieet...

Terdengar suara kasur untuk beberapa kali. Gouenji tahu, yang melakukannya adalah Endou. Daritadi, Endou hanya berguling-guling saja di kasurnya, anak berpipi seperti kue bakpao itu masih saja belum tidur. Padahal, sedari tadi Kabeyama sudah tertidur, dan sebenarnya, Gouenji-pun ingin terlelap, tetapi belum bisa karena sedari tadi temannya itu terlihat galau.

Berputarlah Gouenji menghadap kasur yang berada di sebelah kiri kasurnya. Benar saja, di sana nampak sosok Endou yang masih berguling-guling tidak jelas sambil memegangi bola sepak kesayangannya. _Headband oranye_-nya telah pergi entah ke mana.

"Endou, cepat tidur, ini sudah malam. Aku gak bisa tidur gara-gara kamu taditadi membuat suara 'kriet' dengan kasurmu itu." Gouenji langsung komen, sambil sesekali menatap teman berambut tanduknya itu.

"AAARGHH! Aku juga pingin tidur daritadi, tapi gak bisa Gouenji, GAK BISA. Aku masih kepikiran gimana jadinya besok. Fidio sama tim-nya bakalan menang atau enggak ya?" Endou terus berpikir tidak jelas, membuat Gouenji tambah kesal.

"Ck, Endou, sudah jangan memikirkan hal yang tak perlu. Bagaimanapun jadinya nanti, kita lihat saja hasilnya besok. Lagipula, tak ada gunanya memikirkan Orpheus akan menang atau kalah. Lagian, kayaknya Fidio juga jam segini udah tidur, Endou." Gouenji rasanya INGGGIIIIN sekali melempar Endou ke jurang terdalam supaya otaknya bisa lebih konek dari sekarang. Namun apa daya, Endou kan sosok yang SANGAT berharga sekali bagi Gouenji, upss—.

"Ma-masa sih, kok dia tega banget sama aku." Endou masang muka cengo yang bikin Gouenji pingin nonjok dia.

"Bukan masalah tega atau enggak, Endou. Ini masalahnya WAKTU, DURASI ENDOU, DURASI!" Gouenji yang sudah terlanjur kesal akhirnya meninggikan suaranya.

"Eeeh... Gouenji, itu kamera siapa? Kok warnanya CUCOK abis?" tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata Gouenji barusan, Endou langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada kamera digital merah muda yang ada di atas meja lampu tidur Gouenji.

"Oh, itu, punya Haruna. Malam ini dia menitipkannya di sini karena takut diambil oleh Kogure. Sudahlah, lagian bukan masalah, kan?" Gouenji sedikit menyergitkan alisnya, lalu bangkit berdiri dari kasurnya. Menyibakkan selimut putih yang tadinya menutupi tubuhnya, berjalan perlahan menuju Endou.

"Duduk." Gouenji melontarkan sebuah kata yang terdengar seperti perintah. Endou yang heran kemudian hanya mengikuti perintah Gouenji.

"Ada apa sih, Gouenji?" lagi-lagi Endou memasang muka cengo yang membuat Gouenji _facepalm_. "Jangan tonjok aku lho!"

Namun dugaan Endou tentang—Akankah Gouenji nonjok dia—, menghilang entah ke mana setelah tiba-tiba saja Gouenji mendekatkan wajahnya, pada wajah cengonya (Author dilempar Endou).

"Gou-Gouenji... g-gak usah deket-deket dong... m-malu nih..." untuk pertama kalinya, Endou gugup berada sedekat ini dengan Gouenji. Padahal, mereka kan sudah dekat. Tapi jujur, baru pertama kali ini wajah mereka sedekat itu. Dan wajah Endou sukses memerah dibuatnya.

Sementara Gouenji terus memperdekat wajahnya pada wajah Endou, hingga Endou bisa merasakan desiran nafas hangat milik Gouenji.

'Aktifkan.'

CUP...

Dan sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bibir Endou. Endou tentu saja sampai membelalakkan matanya, ia tak percaya apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh TEMAN TERDEKAT-nya itu.

Perlahan kecupan Gouenji berubah menjadi lumatan di bibirnya. Halus memang, namun perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sangat ganas. Endou tentu saja tidak bisa mengimbangi permainan Gouenji. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya.

"Hmmp—Gou..en...ji—" Endou mendesah tertahan. Karena tak mampu mengimbangi permainan Gouenji, ia-pun membiarkan posisinya terlentang di atas tempat tidur, dan Gouenji yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Sungguh, jika Endou tahu, itu adalah posisi yang akan memperburuk keadaannya.

Gouenji mengunci tubuh Endou diantara tubuhnya, membuat Endou benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Ciumannya menjadi semakin ganas, dan ia berusaha untuk membuka mulut Endou dengan lidahnya saat ini.

Karena Endou memang SANGAT TERAMAT polos, ia dengan mudah membiarkan lidah Gouenji masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Gouenji langsung menyapu langit-langit mulut Endou dan mengabsen giginya satu-persatu. Gouenji mengajak lidah Endou beradu dengan lidahnya. Namun karena Endou SANGAT tidak terbiasa, ia hanya diam, tak mengerti.

"A-ah, Go-Gouenji—" Endou merasa saat ini sangat sesak nafas. Bagaimana tidak, sudah Gouenji menindihnya dengan keras, Gouenji juga menciumnya untuk pertama kalinya, tentu saja Endou sangat kaget dengan hal itu.

Tok... tok... tok...

Di tengah-tengah momen seru tersebut, tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka, namun, karena keduanya masih asik dengan ahamehem mereka *plak*, tak ada yang membukakan pintu. Endou ingin, namun ia tidak bisa dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Endou-_kun_, kenapa tidak dibuka? Apa kamu sudah tidur? Aku cuma mau mengembalikan buku yang kupinjam tadi siang. Aku langsung masuk ya."

KRIEET...

Seketika, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pemuda berambut merah, Kiyama Hiroto. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui kalau Endou sedang 'digrepe-grepe' oleh Gouenji. Dengan cepat, Hiroto langsung berlari ke arah mereka dan melepaskan Gouenji dengan paksa dari Endou.

"L-lepaskan! Apa-apaan kau." Hiroto menarik Gouenji dengan paksa. Dan dengan sangat berat hati, Gouenji akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya dari Endou, dia juga segera bangkit karena dipaksa oleh Hiroto.

"Ck, kenapa?" tanya Gouenji, dingin. Bisa ia rasakan ada aura membunuh yang terpancar jelas dari Hiroto. Toh, Gouenji sudah tahu sebabnya, ENDOU.

Hiroto segera mencengkram kerah baju Gouenji dengan paksa, membuat Endou panik seketika.

"T-teman-teman, sudah ya, hentikan. Su-sudah-sudah." Endou segera melepaskan cengkraman Hiroto pada kerah baju Gouenji dengan pelan. Akhirnya, secara perlahan Hiroto mau melepaskannya.

Namun tanpa diduga, Gouenji justru mendorong Hiroto hingga menghimpit tembok. Endou tambah panik.

Bruk. Terdengar suara yang menandakan Hiroto yang sudah terpojok hingga menabrak tembok.

Gouenji menghimpitnya dengan keras, membuat sang pemuda berambut merah itu mendesis tak suka.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, jangan begini caranya. Kita '_battle_'." Hiroto tahu, dari nada bicaranya saja, Gouenji sepertinya sedang memberinya sebuah tantangan. Hiroto mengerti, yang dimaksud Gouenji pasti soal Endou barusan. Ya, Hiroto tahu kalau Gouenji memang menyukai Endou, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Heh! Kau pikir aku takut padamu." Hiroto segera membalikkan posisi mereka, sekarang Gouenji yang dihimpit.

Bruk. "Aku terima tantanganmu!" Hiroto berbisik pelan di telinga Gouenji, perlahan pemuda berambut merah itu mengecup daun telinga Gouenji. Membuat pemiliknya bergetar.

"C-ck. Jangan terlalu senang dulu. Sekarang, tapi tidak di sini!" Gouenji langsung membenahi posisinya, mendorong Hiroto dengan paksa.

"Baiklah, Gouenji-_kun_." Sesaat Hiroto tersenyum ke arah Gouenji, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Endou, masih disertai senyum.

"Permisi sebentar Endou-_kun_, aku pinjam Gouenji-_kun_ dulu." Hiroto langsung menarik tangan Gouenji pelan. Akhirnya, mereka-pun keluar dari kamar tersebut. Sementara Endou, masih tercengang dibuatnya.

"Mereka mau ngapain sih... aku gak ngerti. Udahlah, tidur aja!" akhirnya, dengan kepolosannya, Endou langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke pulau kapuk.

Pukul 11.12 P.M.-Kamar Haruna-.

Tak... tak... tak...

Haruna yang sedang menyelesaikan _Doujinshi yaoi_ buatannya, masih dengan asik menggambar di buku miliknya. Ia sedang menggambar halaman terakhir. Sementara Aki dan Fuyuka sudah tidur. Haruna pura-pura tidur sebentar sampai akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti mengobrol dan pergi tidur, lalu ia kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Tak. Haruna menyimpan pensilnya, menandakan kalau _Doujin_-nya sudah selesai.

"Huft, akhirnya selesai juga." Haruna sedikit meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku karena hampir seharian ini ia menggambar. Apalagi otot tangannya.

"Ya ampun, andai saja semua _Doujin_ buatanku bisa jadi kenyataan. Ah, aku pasti akan sangat senang sekali. Apalagi, kalau _Doujin_ tentang semuanya." Haruna mendesah pelan. Gadis itu kembali menghitung-hitung berapa buah _Doujinshi_ yang berhasil ia buat selama FFI ini. Karena menurutnya banyak _hints_ dari para pemain yang bermain di Lapangan sana, dengan modal 'iseng', Haruna sempat membuatkan beberapa _Doujin_ tentang mereka. _Yaoi_ tentunya. Haruna kan _Fujoshi_ akut. Mungkin itu, yang tidak Kidou ketahui tentang adik perempuannya.

Haruna segera membereskan peralatannya kembali, segera bersiap-siap untuk tidur, dia sangat lelah. Namun, sebuah suara sempat mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Nona Haruna."

"Hm...?" Haruna menoleh ke belakang, kanan, dan kiri. Tak ada siapapun, hanya ada Fuyuka dan Aki yang sedang tertidur. Lagipula, siapa sih yang memanggilnya 'Nona'.

"Nona Haruna."

Suara itu lagi. Haruna sempat sedikit takut. Sudah malam. Ada yang memanggilnya Nona. Apa ada anak lelaki yang mau kurang ajar padanya. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Lagi pula, ini suara anak perempuan. Tapi siapa?

"Nona Haruna, jangan takut. Mungkin kau tak bisa melihat wujudku saat ini. Tapi aku yakin, kau akan bisa melihat wujudku esok hari. Sekarang, berjalanlah ke luar Villa. Lalu, pergilah ke Pantai tempat Endou Mamoru biasa berlatih. Kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang berharga di sana."

Suara itu, seolah menghipnotis Haruna. Entah kenapa Haruna rasanya harus mengikuti intruksi dari pemilik suara itu. Karena terlanjur penasaran, akhirnya Haruna menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Aku tahu di mana tempatnya."

Gadis berambut biru laut itu segera mengambil jaket miliknya, lalu memakainya, dan bergegas pergi ke tempat tujuannya.

"Terimakasih. Setelah ini, kau akan menjadi seorang _Fujoshi_ sejati."

-To be Continue-

A/N: Nah, minna, ini chp-1nya. Lemon di chp-2 udah ada kok. Karen mau menjelaskan dulu awal-awalannya. Tenang aja~ chp-2nya akan langsung dipublish secepatnya.

-KarenIlluNagi-

**Next chp: Sihir Dari Doujinshi.**


	3. Misiku, Menjadi Dewi Cinta

Haruna berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju Pantai yang dimaksud sosok tanpa wujud itu. Ia pandangi sekeliling, 'Kosong." Pikirnya. Tak ada orang yang mau datang ke Pantai itu untuk waktu semalam ini.

Hanya ada angin laut yang berbisik menerbangkan rambutnya. Namun, pandangan Haruna tiba-tiba terfokus pada sebuah benda yang bercahaya di dekat Laut sana. Dengan perlahan, Haruna mendekati benda bercahaya itu.

"S-sebuah buku." Gumaman Haruna hampir saja tak terdengar, karena riuhnya suara ombak malam.

Dengan cekatan, Haruna langsung mengambil buku yang berwujud mirip '_Death Note_' itu, dan mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat tak diduganya. Cahaya dari buku itu membawanya ke sebuah dimensi aneh. Dimensi dimana terdapat memori-memori yang semuanya berhubungan dengan _yaoi_. Dan... kenapa dia juga melihat sesosok perempuan yang ia rasa telah memberinya petunjuk selama ini.

"Kyaaa, aku ada di mana?" Haruna sedikit memejamkan matanya, karena cahaya itu masih terus memutari tubuhnya. Sampai benar-benar hilang, mata Haruna sukses membulat seperti piring.

"_Namaku Fidio Aldena. Salam kenal, Endou Mamoru."_

"—_Aku datang ke pulau ini untuk menang. Tak lebih dari itu."_

"_Kau pernah bilang padaku, kau menyukai seseorang. Siapa itu, Rococo?"_

"_Aku mengalahkanmu sebagai lawan. Tapi sebenarnya, hatiku tak bisa melukaimu. Aku terlalu menyukaimu."_

"_Aku tahu kau menyukai Endou. Tapi aku juga menyukainya. Jadi kita harus taruhan, oke!"_

"I-ini..." Haruna tercengang melihat hal di depannya. Sebuah memori-memori kenangan yang sepertinya tentang FFI, semuanya.

"Nona Haruna." Suara itu lagi, suara yang memberikan Haruna petunjuk tadi. Haruna sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas sosoknya saat ini. Sosok berbalut gaun pendek berwarna kuning se-lutut, dengan sepatu warna hijau muda bernuansa seperti 'Peri' yang sampai pada bawah lututnya. Sebuah bando yang melingkar di kepalanya. Dan... sayap.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Nanobana Kinako. Aku adalah seorang Peri dari _Doujin no Sekai_. Aku bertugas untuk mewujudkan cinta terlarang di dunia manusia. Cinta terlarang yang merupakan hubungan sesama lelaki. Dan kau, adalah orang yang terpilih untuk menyatukan perasaan mereka, Nona Haruna Otonashi."

"A-aku? Ke-kenapa harus aku?" Haruna tetap tak bisa percaya pada perkataan sosok di depannya, sungguh, ia masih bingung.

"Iya. Karena kau adalah seorang Fujoshi yang haus akan kebenaran bukan? Tak ada gunanya kau membuat Doujinshi tentang mereka semua kalau hanya sekedar iseng. Aku tahu, dari dalam hatimu, kau menginginkan mereka benar-benar bersatu, kan?"

"I-iya. A-aku memang mengharapkannya. Tapi, kenapa kau memilihku, lalu, tempat apa ini?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti padamu. Hanya saja, mungkin kau harus mulai dari sini."

"Dari sini?"

"Ya, dari sini. Selamat datang, di Dunia tempat berputarnya memori para pemain FFI."

"HA?!"

* * *

_**Fujoshi Hunting! Yaoi Island**__© Karen Illushionist BidoNagisa_

_**Inazuma Eleven**__ © Level-5_

_Rate: __**M**__ (YAOI LEMON EKSTRA(?))_

_Genre: __**Romance, slight humor**__XD._

_Bahasa yang digunakan tidak terlalu baku._

_Dont Like, Dont Read!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Matanya mengerjap untuk beberapa kali. Ia tak mampu memandangi sekelilingnya karena merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Pinggangnya dicengkram kuat oleh sosok lain yang berada di sebelahnya. Dan ia merasakan sakit yang sangat menjadi di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Gouenji sedikit mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan tadi malam. Dan seketika, matanya terbelalak sempurna karena sudah mengingat jelas apa yang sudah ia perbuat semalam.

"Hi-Hiroto!"

_.-__**Fujoshi Hunting! Yaoi Island-**_

_**Chapter 2: Misiku, Menjadi Dewi Cinta.**_

_**-Chp 2 for HiroShuu and RocoFidi (just lime)-**_

Mengerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa kali. Rasanya kepala Haruna sangat pusing. Ia tak mampu membuka matanya seutuhnya, namun, karena ia merasakan aroma asing yang masuk ke dalam penciumannya, ia segera membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"A-aroma ini... seperti _Nii-san_!"

Trak... ada sosok yang meletakkan piring berisi makanan di sana, dengan cepat, Haruna segera duduk di kasur asing itu, dan menoleh ke arah kanan.

"F-Fidio A-Aldena-_san_." Haruna gugup. Ia tahu terakhir kali ia berada di tempat asing, ia berada di dunia tempat berputarnya memori para pemain FFI. Setidaknya begitu kata Peri Kinako. Tapi, kenapa sekarang ia jadi ada di—.

"Semalam aku menemukanmu tergeletak di Pantai. Sepertinya kau pingsan. Apa yang terjadi. Dan... kau manajer _Inazuma Japan_ kan?" Fidio melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan pada Haruna, sementara Haruna yang sudah agak tenang, langsung menjawab dengan cepat.

"I-iya, a-aku manajer _Inazuma Japan_. Haruna Otonashi, adiknya Kidou Yuuto. S-sebelumnya, terimakasih." Haruna menundukkan kepalanya antara lega dan agak malu, karena ia HAMPIR saja akan menuduh Fidio.

'S-syukurlah dia tidak berbuat hal aneh padaku.'

"Hahaha, kau gadis yang cukup rumit ya. Mau apa malam-malam ke Pantai? Dan, kenapa tiba-tiba bisa pingsan, hm?"

"A-aku tidak pingsan kok. A-aku... s-semalam, e-eh, ya, i-iya sih, sebenarnya..." Haruna menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia tidak mau Fidio tahu soal masalahnya semalam. Tidak akan mengizinkannya untuk tahu malah.

'Aduh, aku harus bilang apa padanya ya!'

"Hm, kenapa? Cerita saja, aku enggak akan ngapa-ngapain kamu kok. Dan tolong, panggil saja aku Fidio." Pemuda manis itu berucap, lalu ikut duduk di bawah kasurnya, sebelah Haruna.

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Haruna mau cerita.

"Ya, sebenarnya, tadi malam aku sedang mencari inspirasi untuk tulisanku. La-lalu, saat sedang berjalan-jalan di Laut, tiba-tiba saja ada seekor ikan yang melompat. Aku kaget, dan akhirnya pingsan." Jelas Haruna sekenanya. Ia tahu, ia berbohong. Tapi ia tak mau Fidio mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, terlebih lagi, dia melihat Fidio di dunia yang diperlihatkan oleh Peri Kinako semalam.

"Wah, aku suk menulis juga? Sama dong."

"Iya? Jarang tahu aku kalau ada anak lelaki yang hobi menulis."

"Hehe, ya, beginilah aku. Eh, tapi... maaf aku lancang dan langsung membawamu ke sini. Habis aku bingung, mau membawamu ke Villa _Inazuma Japan_, takutnya semuanya sudah tidur, jadi aku bawa ke sini deh. Aku gak ngapa-ngapain kok, tadi malam aku tidur di bawah." Fidio menunjuk futon yang sudah rapi di sudut ruangan. Haruna bisa mengerti, kalau tadi malam Fidio tidur di sana.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa Fidio-_san_, sekali lagi, terimakasih karena kau sudah menolongku. Lho, tapi, bukannya hari ini Timmu akan bertanding ya?" Haruna mengalihkan topik dan sedikit memandangi nuansa kamar tersebut. Italia banget gitu lho*?*. Dan Haruna menghentikan pandangan matanya ke sebuah buku berwarna putih dengan motif Peri di sana.

"Oh, itu ya. Tidak apa-apa, kami sudah siap-siap kok. Oh iya, Haruna-_san_, aku menemukan bukumu tadi malam." Jari Fidio tepat menunjuk pada objek yang sedang dipandangi Haruna. Padahal tadi malam buku itu masih berwujud seram, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi super imut seperti itu. Ya, rahasia Peri Kinako.

"Itu, iya, makasih juga udah ngambil bukuku. Eh, Fidio-_san_, aku harus segera kembali." Haruna langsung bangun dari tempat tidur Fidio, dan hendak pergi darisana.

"Maaf Haruna-_san_, semalam aku sempat melihat isi bukumu. Tapi kosong."

"A-APA?! TI-TIDAK SOPAN MELIHAT CATATAN ANAK PEREMPUAN!" Haruna sontak langsung berteriak.

'Eh, kenapa aku malah teriak sih!'

"M-maaf, aku tidak tahu. H-habisnya, aku gak ngerti apa-apa soal anak perempuan." Fidio menundukkan wajahnya dalam, Haruna tahu kalau dia menyesal.

"Eh, begitu ya. Tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula itu masih baru, jadi kosong. Sudah ya Fidio-_san_." Haruna langsung mengambil bukunya dan berpamitan. Tentu saja Fidio merelakannya, ia tahu Haruna sibuk.

'Dari raut wajahnya, dia memang polos. Tapi aku yakin, dia lagi mikirin bule ganteng itu. Aku tahu! Soalnya kan, di dunia kenangan, dijelaskan semuanya...'

'Fidio-_san_... direbutin dua cowok ganteng yang akupun gak tahu kapan aku bisa menemukan cowok seganteng mereka.'

'Habis, kegantengan mereka ngalahin Gouenji-_senpai_, sih.'

* * *

Pukul 09.00 A.M-Villa Inazuma Japan-.

"Haruna, kamu ke mana saja? Kita panik tahu!" Kidou selaku Kakak sangat menghawatirkan adiknya. Haruna hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku habis jalan-jalan ke Pantai sebentar, _Nii-san_. Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Aku mandi dulu ya." Dan Haruna-pun bergegas pergi ke Kamar Mandi, karena sebentar lagi, semuanya akan berangkat untuk melihat pertandingan Tim_ Orpheus VS Little Gigants_.

Skip time.

Setelah semuanya bersiap-siap, mereka-pun akhirnya berangkat. Cukup menghabiskan waktu lama memang. Sampai akhirnya, mereka sampai waktu pertandingan sudah memasukki pertengahan babak kedua.

"Yosh, kita lihat sudah berapa kedudukann—" Endou sontak menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat skor yang sangat beda jauh itu. 5-0. Mungkinkah, tim _Orpheus_ akan kalah?

"Tenang saja, Endou. Duduk dulu dan tenanglah, mungkin _Orpheus_ bisa mengembalikan kedudukan." Kazemaru berbisik pelan pada Endou. Akhirnya Endou hanya mengangguk, lalu ikut duduk bersama yang lainnya.

"Oh iya, Haruna, kameramu." Gouenji memberikan kamera milik Haruna padanya. Haruna-pun langsung menerimanya, hanya dengan tersenyum tipis, tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

'Stt... Nona Haruna, aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu yang bagus padamu." Entah sejak kapan, namun Haruna sudah bisa melihat wujud Peri Kinako sekarang. Kecil memang, bersandar di pundak Haruna, tapi hanya Haruna yang bisa melihatnya.

"I-iya, baiklah." Tanpa menjawab, Haruna langsung mengikuti perintah peri Kinako.

Haruna-pun meminta izin untuk membeli minuman. Akhirnya semuanya setuju, ia segera berlari ke dekat Lapangan yang tak jauh dari sana. Untung saja dia membawa Laptopnya.

"Lihat isi kameramu, dan nonton lewat laptopmu." Karena kamera Haruna memang canggih, Haruna mengerti, pasti yang dimaksud Peri Kinako adalah Video. Kameranya Haruna kan bisa merekam.

Haruna segera menonton Video yang tak ia ketahui isinya itu dengan laptopnya. Dan ia benar-benar terkejut saat mengetahui...

"I-INI... ENGGAK MUNGKIN!"

* * *

_Flashback._

"Apa taruhan yang ingin kau berikan padaku, Gouenji-_kun_?" tanya Hiroto pada Gouenji. Gouenji menatapnya dengan datar.

"Buktikan siapa diantara kita yang pantas untuk Endou!" Gouenj segera mendekati Hiroto, dan mencengkram bahunya dengan kuat.

"Apa maksudmu—" sebelum Hiroto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gouenji langsung membungkam bibir Hiroto dengan bibirnya. Hiroto agak kaget, namun mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Gouenji ia-pun tertawa puas dalam hati.

'Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku, hah!'

Hiroto segera membalikkan posisi dan menghimpit Gouenji di dinding. Gouenji berusaha berontak, namun ternyata tenaga Hiroto lebih kuat darinya.

"Hmmp—" Gouenji ingin menolaknya, namun tidak bisa. Hiroto malah mengembalikan ciumannya, dan sekarang, malah pemuda berambut merah itu yang mendominasinya.

"Jangan... harap... kau... bisa... mengalahkanku... Gouenji-_kun_..." Hiroto mulai menyusupkan tangan kanannya ke dalam kaus putih Gouenji. Tanpa disadari, tangan kirinya bergerak menuju puncak kepala Gouenji, untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"A-ah... h-hentikan... H-Hiroto..." Gouenji tak tahan lagi, untuk pertama kalinya, ia disentuh oleh Hiroto. Orang yang tak akan pernah ia kira akan menyentuhnya.

"Hmm... kalahkan aku kalau bisa..."

Karena Gouenji ingin sekali memiliki Endou, akhirnya, ia kembali berontak. Ia tak mendorong Hiroto, namun tetap di posisi seperti itu. Tangannya yang masih bebas mulai menyusup ke dalam celana Hiroto, memainkan milik pemuda berambut merah itu yang sudah sedikit menegang karena 'aktivitas' yang saat ini sedang mereka perbuat.

"AKH—" Hiroto mendesah ketika Gouenji memainkan miliknya dengan lembut. Tapi, ia juga tetap tak bisa merelakan Endou, dengan menguatkan seluruh jiwanya(?), Hiroto kembali mendominasi Gouenji.

Ia melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Gouenji, dan mulai membuka kaus putih milik Gouenji. Sekarang, tubuh bagian atas Gouenji sudah tak ditutupi oleh sehelai benang-pun. Entah kenapa, Hiroto begitu bernafsu ingin menyentuh Gouenji sekarang.

"Wah, tubuhmu bagus juga Gouenji-_kun_~ aku tahu kau tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya kan? Kalau begitu, akulah yang pertama menyentuhmu."

Hiroto kembali melahap bibir Gouenji. Perlahan, Gouenji mulai menerima sentuhannya itu. Hiroto berusaha membuka mulut Gouenji, dan Gouenji dengan mudah membuka mulutnya. Lidah mereka saling berpagutan. Hiroto maupun Gouenji tidak mau kalah dalam hal ini. Lidah mereka saling mengulum, tak mau merelakan ENDOU, Gouenji maupun Hiroto.

'Gak papa. Endou kan sukanya sama aku. Kuladeni dulu si rambut merah untuk kali ini.'

Hiroto melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Gouenji, dan mulai menciumi leher jenjangnya. Sesekali, ia jilat dan ia gigit, membuat Gouenji mendesah.

"A-ah... j-jangan digigit... k-kau rakus sekali!" Gouenji mendesah karena perlakuan Hiroto. Namun, seakan tidak mendengar, Hiroto hanya melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Ia menurunkan ciumannya pada bahu kanan dan kiri Gouenji, sementara tangan kanannya memainkan puting kanan Gouenji. Tangan kirinya mulai melepaskan celana Gouenji dengan perlahan.

"A-aah, Hi-Hiroto... a-ah, h-hentikaan—"

Tanpa memperdulikan Gouenji, Hiroto terus menyentuhnya. Kenapa Gouenji tidak mendorongnya? Karena Hiroto tidak bermaksud melukainya. Pemuda berambut merah itu seakan melakukannya dengan tulus. Sangat lembut. Jadi Gouenji membiarkannya untuk menyentuh tubuhnya.

Sementara itu, Hiroto sudah berhasil menurunkan celana Gouenji sepenuhnya. Dan tangan kirinya, memegang milik Gouenji dengan erat.

"_I want give you more_..." Hiroto berbisik di pelan di telinga Gouenji. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengecup daun telinga Gouenji, lalu bibirnya bergerak perlahan menuju pipi Gouenji, dan menciumannya.

Wajah Gouenji terasa panas, antara malu, dan marah. Tapi ia memang tak bisa menentang keduanya.

Hiroto mencium puting Gouenji dengan mulutnya, sesekali ia hisap dan tak sengaja ia gigit—atau memang sengaja—.

"A-aah, Hi-Hiroto... k-kaau..." Gouenji menatap Hiroto dengan wajah tak karuan, padahal, awalnya ia ingin marah.

"Maaf."

Kembali menyerang Gouenji, Hiroto menurunkan ciumannya pada perut 'orang yang jarang jadi _uke_' itu.

"Shhh... c-cepat..." tanpa sadar, Gouenji malah meinta lebih pada Hiroto, begitu kedengarannya. Sementara Hiroto malah menyeringai mendengar permintaan dari Gouenji.

"Dengan senang hati, Gouenji-_kun_."

Hiroto mulai melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya, hingga terpampang jelas tubuh berkulit pucat Hiroto di depan Gouenji. Sebenarnya, Gouenji malah ingin menyentuh tubuh itu, tapi kenapa, malah dia yang dibiarkan disentuh oleh Hiroto.

"Kau menginginkannya, bukan? Jangan malu-malu, silahkan." Hiroto segera menarik pelan tubuh Gouenji, dan segera menidurkannya di kasur miliknya. Hiroto sekamar dengan Kogure dan Toramaru, dan sekarang, dua Juniornya itu sudah tertidur.

Hiroto segera menyodorkan miliknya di depan wajah Gouenji. Gouenji yang agak bingung akhirnya bertanya.

"A-ada apa?"

"Kalau kau mau, sentuhlah aku." Hiroto tersenyum tulus ke arah Gouenji. Ayolah, senyum itu kan rutinitas orang narsis kayak Hiroto, mungkin itu yang Gouenji pikirkan.

"Eeeh... ta-tapi ka—"

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, akhirnya Hiroto memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulut Gouenji yang sempat terbuka tadi, akhirnya Gouenji mengulumnya, dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hm, i-itu bagus Gouenji-_kun_, a-aku menyukainya-ahh…"

Gouenji terus mengulum milik Hiroto, dan sesekali menjilatnya. Hiroto dibuat tergila-gila oleh permainan yang diciptakan oleh Gouenji.

Setelah beberapa menit dalam posisi itu, Hiroto menyudahinya. Gouenji mengeluarkan milik Hiroto dari dalam mulutnya.

Sekarang, giliran Hiroto yang mengulum milik Gouenji. Ia mengulumnya dengan penuh nafsu, hingga Gouenji mendesah.

"Ahh, te-terusss Hi-Hiroto, a-aku, mau—" Gouenji mencengkram seprei yang ada di kanan dan kirinya. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi hangat yang diberikan Hiroto.

Hiroto terus mengulum dan memainkan milik Gouenji di dalam mulutnya. Akhirnya, karena sudah tak tahan lagi, Gouenji orgasme di dalam mulut Hiroto.

"Shh, Hiroto, ahhh-aku- ahhh…"

Dengan cekatan, Hiroto segera menjilati habis cairan Gouenji, sampai tak ada yang tersisa. Terlihat jelas Gouenji sudah terengah-engah. Walaupun begitu, Hiroto masih belum mau berhenti.

"Waktunya main ronde kedua, Gouenji-_kun_." Hiroto segera membasahi kedua jarinya dengan saliva Gouenji setelah ia memasukkan 2 jarinya ke dalam mulut Gouenji. Ia arahkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya itu ke dalam lubang Gouenji, dengan sangat pelan-pelan.

"A-aaah, Hiroto... p-pelan-pelan." Gouenji melingkarkan pergelangan tangannya pada pundak Hiroto.

"..."

Hiroto tak berkata apapun, ia hanya diam, sampai dirasa sudah cukup, ia mulai mengarahkan miliknya pada lubang Gouenji.

"A-aku, a-akan pelan-pelan—" sangat pelan. Lembut bahkan, Hiroto memasukkan sisa miliknya ke dalam lubang Gouenji dengan sangat hati-hati. Gouenji yang belum bisa beradaptasi dengan keadaaan ini sempat menguatkan pelukannya. Namun, setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya dia sudah mulai terbiasa.

Hiroto yang tahu kalau Gouenji sudah mulai terbiasa akhirnya mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Hm, ahhh-hnggg, Hi-Hiroto ceppaaattt, ahhhh... le-lebih cepaaat—"

Gouenji semakin mendesah keras. Akhirnya, Hiroto mempercepat temponya, hingga beberapa lama kemudian, mereka orgasme secara bersamaan.

"Aaaah—haaa... Hi-Hiroto—aaahhh—"

"G-Gouenji-kuun..."

Keduanya orgasme secara bersamaan, setelah itu, Hiroto langsung ambruk di sebelah Gouenji, namun ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Gouenji.

"Hah... a-aku menang, Gouenji-_kun_..." Hiroto masih terengah-engah.

"I-iya. Tapi... kita lihat saja... hah... siapa yang akan... dipilih... Endou... hah... nanti." Jawab Gouenji yang juga keadaannya sama seperti Hiroto. Akhirnya, kedua-pun tak berbicara apapun lagi, dan langsung jatuh ke alam mimpi masing-masing.

_End of flashback_.

* * *

"KYAAA, BENAR! MEREKA MEMPEREBUTKAN ENDOU-_SENPAI_!" Haruna menjerit sembari memegangi kepalanya. Harusnya ia senang kan, sampai Hiroto dan Gouenji melakukan itu semalam. Tapi rasanya malah menjadi sulit karena ia harus menjadi dewa cinta untuk mereka.

"Tenang saja Nona Haruna, pelan-pelan. Eh, sekarang sepertinya pertandingan sudah usai. Kita kembali yuk." Ajak Peri Kinako. Akhirnya, Haruna segera membereskan Laptopnya, dan segera pergi menuju stadion.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang ia kenali, sedang berbicara serius di dekat lapangan kecil yang sangat sepi. Dua sosok itu, Rococo dan Fidio.

"Eh, mereka sedang apa ya di sini." Haruna berusaha menguping pembicaraan, karena keduanya ada di dunia kenangan, akhirnya ia mengamati mereka dari jarak cukup dekat.

"A-aku... a-aku memang sudah kalah darimu, awalau begitu, aku yakin Endou dan yang lainnya akan menang. Oleh karena itu, lepaskan aku." Fidio berusaha menjauh dari Rococo, namun, Rococo sudah menghimpitnya ke pagar kawat besi di sana, membuat Fidio tak mampu bergerak.

Tangan Rococo yang masih bebas, perlahan bergerak menuju pipi Fidio, dan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pemuda asal Italia itu.

Cup...

Dan Rococo, sukses mencium bibir Fidio di depan Haruna. Tentu saja, mata Fidio membulat sempurna, ia syok, Haruna tahu itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Fidio Aldena."

'Lagi-lagi, aku harus jadi dewa cinta diantara mereka. Bagaimana ini. Lalu, apakah Fidio-_san_ bisa mengubah perasaannya yang sepenuhnya hanya untuk Mark Kruger-_san_ itu?'

-To Be Continue-

-KarenIlluNagi-


End file.
